It's Too Cliched
by mmmsizzle
Summary: KibaSakura. A story for amethyst-knight. Sakura has given up on love, having her heart broken one too many times. Kiba doesn't want anyone to get too close. Can they help each other?
1. Chapter 1

It was a gorgeous day, the kind that makes you want to frolic in a meadow. Or play with flowers, or something carefree like that. The endless blue sky, dotted with strikingly white clouds practically sparkled, calling out to the habitants of Konoha to spend their time outdoors. And Inuzuka Kiba was more than happy to listen, having just gotten back from a mission in the dreary Mist country.

He strolled along the streets, nodding in greeting at the street vendors and occasional fellow shinobi. Children playing in the road earned a friendly grin from the nineteen year old. As he passed Ichiraku's ramen stand, a familiar orange-clad blonde caught his attention. "Oi, Kiba!"

Kiba smirked. "Naruto! Eating your weight in ramen, I see. No missions?"

Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "Nope. Granny-Tsunade gave me a few days off. I was going to hang out with Sakura, but she's buried under paperwork at the hospital. Hey," he paused, shooting Kiba a surprised look. "Didn't you just get back from one? Are you injured?"

Kiba shrugged. "Nothing big. Just a little scratch on my arm, but I-"

"YOU'RE HURT?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!!" And suddenly Kiba found himself being propelled against his will towards the hospital by his loudmouthed friend.

"Nar- Naruto! Stop! I'm fine, I don't need-" His protests were completely ignored, as expected, so he just resigned himself to getting checked out. _Well, my physical is coming up. Might as well get that taken care of while this idiot is making me go._

Once they had reached the hospital entrance, Kiba expected Naruto to let go, but the blonde had other ideas. He continued to push Kiba inside the doors up to the stairs on the side.

After reaching the third floor, Naruto finally released his captive outside of an office door. Naruto knocked, then threw open the door with a bang, without waiting for a reply. "Sakura-chan! Kiba's hurt- you have to help him!"

The pink-haired medic, who had been sitting at her desk, sprang up when she heard the word 'hurt'. Her emerald eyes flashed with concern, as she vaulted over her paperwork, grabbing her medical kit, and proceeded to run out of the room. It was only when she saw Kiba leaning against the hallway wall that she stopped.

She paused for a moment, then asked Kiba slowly, "Are you hurt?"

Kiba rolled up his shirt sleeve to reveal a small, bandaid-covered wound on his forearm. "I accidentally nicked myself with a shuriken when I was cleaning it. Naruto dragged me here."

Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The only movement in the hallway for a full moment was her subtly clenching and unclenching her fists. "Naruto…" she muttered, in a tone that made Kiba back away slowly.

Naruto must have realized he made a mistake, and raised his hands defensively. "I thought he was really hurt! Sakura-chan, I-"

The impact of her fist on his noggin silenced him, as her eyes flashed again, but this time with fury. "BAKA!! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SIGNING RELEASE FORMS! NOW I HAVE TO START ALL OVER AGAIN!!"

She stood there, seething for another moment, before she took another deep breath. She unclenched her fists, and gently slapped Naruto upside the head. "Baka! Next time, make sure it's something life-threatening before you drag someone across the village to see me, ok?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head again, and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Sakura-chan. I can help with your paperwork if you want."

Sakura shook her head and smiled back. "Um, that's ok Naruto. But aren't you meeting Hinata in a few minutes?"

The gasp that came from Naruto made it clear that he had forgotten. "AH!! I have to go! Bye Kiba, Sakura-chan!" And the orange blur left the two standing in the hallway, staring after him.

Sakura sighed, then turned to Kiba. "Well, long time no see. Are you sure you're ok?"

The dog-lover laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine. But you must not be, to be cooped up here on such a beautiful day. Can you really not take any time away?"

She turned to her door, gazing sadly at her mountain of paperwork that seemed to grow whenever she wasn't looking. _I have so much work still to do… __**Oh, come on! You can always tell Tsunade-shishou that something important came up! Like eating with an old friend…**_

Inner Sakura had a good point, and the pink haired nin decided to listen for once. She turned back to Kiba with a smile on her face. "You know what? Why not. You hungry?"

**Later**__

Kiba turned his face upwards into the warm sunlight, breathing in the fresh air. His pink-haired companion mimicked his movement, reveling in the freedom from her medic duties for once.

"Thanks for lunch Sakura. I haven't had a home cooked meal in weeks," Kiba said sincerely. Sakura merely waved the thanks away.

"It's been so long since I've cooked for anyone, I'm surprised it came out as well as it did. By the way, where's Akamaru? He must be huge by now!"

He laughed. "Yeah, I never realize how fast he must be growing to you guys. He'll always just be Akamaru the little pup to me. But he's back home. The mission was pretty tough on him, so he'll probably be sleeping all day."

The two stopped their leisurely stroll, and Sakura was surprised to find themselves at the Team Seven training grounds. Memories flooded her head, especially of the most recent bell test that pitted Naruto and herself against Kakashi-sensei. She smiled and shook her head to herself. _I'll never forget the look on his face after I found him underground. __**Hehe, don't think he'll underestimate us again**_

Kiba watched her, clearly lost in her own thoughts, and let himself go in his own. _She's really grown. One of the best medics in the country, second only in Konoha to Tsunade herself. Probably still pining over Sasuke though, the dirtbag._ He sighed, then laid down on the ground to watch the clouds in the sky.

Sakura snapped out of her reverie at his movement, and turned her thoughts towards her companion. _I can't believe how much older he seems! Granted, I haven't seen him in months, but it's surprising nonetheless. __**Yeah, older and hotter!! He's a freakin' god!**_

Sea-green eyes suddenly widened, and she quickly shook her head free of those thoughts. _Stop it! Kiba's a friend! I'm just glad for human contact, and not just ink and paper cuts. __**Think whatever you want sweetheart, but you can't deny that boy, no, that man, is a scrumptious sample of yummy male goodness. I mean, that lean frame, wicked grin, and little pointy canines? You can't resis-**_

"SHUT UP!!" Sakura's eyes immediately widened, and she clapped her hands over her mouth.

Kiba raised his eyebrows, and shot her his trademark grin. "I didn't say anything, but somehow I don't think you're talking to me."

Sakura blushed as pink as her hair, and tried to stutter out some response, some apology, but all that came out were unintelligible squeaks. _Great! Now Kiba thinks I'm crazy! _

Said cute boy just laughed and shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Nothing could make me like you any less."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he raised his hands, remembering her reaction to Naruto's mistake this morning. "NO! I didn't mean it like that, I-" He was cut off by the sound of laughter. Kiba looked over to see Sakura on the ground next to him, rolling around in the dirt, laughing so hard.

She had tears coming out of her eyes, and she was clutching her stomach, shoulders shaking silently. Kiba stared at her with a shocked expression, clearly confused. _Well, it's better than hitting me, right? She'll probably smack me when she's done._

But when Sakura calmed down, she only rested her hand on his shoulder. "And here I was, afraid that you'd think I'm some crazy, insensitive lunatic. Guess I don't have to worry about that, no?" She smirked at his relieved sigh. "You thought I was going to beat you up, didn't you?"

Kiba nodded sheepishly. "I was also worried that you'd think I was an inconsiderate jerk. I swear I didn't mean it like that."

Sakura waved her hand again. "Don't worry about it, I know you're not stupid enough to mean it. And no, I don't think you're a jerk." She got up, dusting the dirt off of her clothes. "Well, as fun as this excursion has been, I do have get back to the hospital."

Kiba followed suit, cleaning himself off. "Yeah, we'll have to do it again. Maybe next time, without Naruto dragging me across the village, or without putting my foot in my mouth."

They laughed, then waved and headed their own separate ways, both thinking the same thought.

_They sure have changed. Maybe in more ways than one…_

**AN: Ok, so this is a little different than my usual, although you guys are probably expecting it at this point. This story is a dedication to my friend amethyst-knight, who doesn't actually have a fanfiction account, but whatever. Let me know what you think!!**


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP _SMASH_

With a groan, Sakura opened her eyes to survey the damage. _Stupid alarm clock_. She got up slowly, carefully stepping over the pieces of her recently-broken alarm that littered the floor. Yawning, she dragged herself into her kitchen to fix a cup of tea.

"Not a morning person?"

Sakura spun and flung her cup of hot water over the speaker in one fluid motion. She was rewarded with a shrill scream, and only then did she take the time to identify her intruder.

The platinum blonde hair was a dead giveaway.

"INO-PIG! What on earth are you doing here?! I could have killed you!"

Ino huffed and wiped herself off with a towel from the counter. "With a teacup? Forehead, you need tighter security. Your jutsus are so predictable."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura went to make another cup of tea. "So what do I owe the honor of you breaking and entering?"

Ino settled herself on Sakura's couch, putting her feet onto the table in front of her. "Not much. I just never get to see you anymore. With you working at the hospital, and my missions, we haven't had a girls' night in months! So I talked to Tsunade this morning, and she's giving you the night off. Isn't that great?"

Sakura turned around slowly, flames in her eyes. "Ino. You do realize that I'm going to have to work a double shift tomorrow. Tsunade doesn't give free days off."

The blonde waved a hand carelessly. "Oh come on Forehead. Not like you wouldn't work a double shift on your own anyway." Seeing that the flames were not diminishing, she decided to backtrack a little. "Um, I'll buy your drinks tonight?"

Sakura's expression cleared up instantly. "I'll hold you to that. Now will you leave, because I should at least do some paperwork today? I'll see you tonight."

"Remind me again why we're going out when we could just stay in and watch a sappy movie?"

Ino merely rolled her eyes. "Because, Forehead, you need a man. You and Sai broke up months ago, thank Kami. You two were the worst couple I've ever seen. Completely incompatible. But it's not like you'd listen to me. Oh no, just jump right in-"

"Pig. Focus. Tonight."

"Right. It's been a while, and as your best friend, it's my job to make sure you find a hottie and get laid, if nothing else."

"Else? What else? I'm not going to find Prince Charming in some crowded club. And must this stupid idea of yours involve me looking like a stripper? Seriously Ino, I'm going to flash someone, and not in the way you have in mind."

Sakura smoothed her dress nervously. Although Ino had spent a good part of their 'getting ready' party convincing her it was hot, she couldn't help but think the brown garment was uncomfortably tight. And short. Maybe she could still convince her to stay home…

"Forehead! Stop second guessing. You look hot; end of story. But a big bruise will kinda ruin the look, so to keep me from giving you said bruise, get a move on!"

…Or not.

The rosette sighed and turned to submissively follow her obnoxious best friend.

Unfortunately, she hadn't taken more than three steps outside of her apartment before her balance was radically tested by a flying orange, black, and blonde blur.

Fists clenching, Sakura glared at her attacker. "Naruto, there had better be an excellent reason for you being here right now."

"Ne, Sakura-chan. You didn't think I'd let you enjoy your only night off alone did you? We're all going to the same club!"

Sakura looked around her friend, only to see Chouji and Shino slowly walking towards them. She waved in their direction and then turned back to Naruto. "Let me guess, Shikamaru thinks clubs are too troublesome? And you didn't tell Lee or Neji that we were all going out, did you?"

When the blonde just grinned sheepishly, she rolled her eyes. By that time, the rest of the group had caught up. Chouji and Ino started talking up a storm, leading the way down the street, while Naruto, Sakura, and Shino lagged behind.

After a few moments of silence between the three, Sakura glanced around. "Where's Kiba?"

"He was training with Akamaru this afternoon and said he required time to prepare before going out in public," Shino said, and Sakura nodded in understanding. After that, silence reigned once again until the group found themselves outside the club, where they could feel more than hear the music.

The pounding rhythm and pulsing mass of sweaty bodies set the tone for the club. The instant they walked in, the group split up. The boys went straight for the bar, while Ino and Sakura scanned the room for other familiar faces.

The enthusiastic blonde grabbed Sakura's wrist and forcibly dragged her to the floor. Politely, and then not-so-politely, shoving people aside to find a suitable dance space, the pair finally scored some breathing room in the center of the crowd.

Getting a feel of the beat, Sakura's hips began swaying in time, smoothly swinging left to right. Her hand came up to brush her already dampening bangs away from her face, closing her eyes to better move. When she opened them again, she saw that Ino already had some tall, dark and handsome all over her, hands around her hips.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _Typical. We haven't even been here 10 seconds, and guys are fawning all over her. Why does she always drag me out here when clearly she needs no help?_

She inwardly sighed, but kept moving with the sounds, preferring to get lost in the music than seeing her best friend practically humping a stranger on the dance floor.

After a few songs and about four more dance partners for Ino, Sakura was ready to call it a night. That is, until she felt a presence behind her. The warm breath on her neck and hand on her lower back had her stiffen instantly. When she heard a ragged, "Care to dance?" however, she relaxed and nodded, resuming her swaying and closing her eyes.

A distinctly male pair of hips was placed behind her rear, and two large hands encircled her hips, drawing Sakura flush against his front. With only their clothes separating them, she could feel how muscular his arms and torso were, and if the bulge pressing against her backside was any indication, she was willing to bet he was well endowed.

_**I guess one dance can't hurt. He does have a smokin' body**__._

One of Sakura's hands slowly crept upward to fist itself in his soft hair, pulling him closer if at all possible. They moved as one, completely in tune with the music and with each other. When the first song ended, the pair effortlessly adjusted to the beat of the next one, not losing a second or an inch of contact.

She lost a bit of time, dancing with this stranger, but it felt so natural, and right then Sakura decided to listen to Ino a little more in the future. The girl knew what she was talking about. The feeling of another being so close to her in such a primal way made her feel powerful and wanted, something she hadn't felt in a long, long time.

Suddenly Sakura felt a tug on her free wrist, and green eyes snapped open to see Ino smirking at her. "Come on forehead, time to go."

A little hazy, she turned to her partner, hoping to explain and maybe get a phone number, only to have her eyes widen in recognition. After all, the red triangles were a dead giveaway, even in a dark club.

"Kiba? I-" But she was abruptly cut off when she was pulled backwards by her bossy friend. The boy's half-lidded eyes remained locked with her own until the crowd blended together again behind them.

Once outside, Sakura shrugged off Ino's hand, demanding an explanation for their hasty exit. The blonde sighed worriedly. "The guy I was dancing with was getting a little too touchy, and I didn't want to cause a scene. Sorry I had to pull you away from dog boy though. Looked like you two were getting pretty friendly…"

Initially concerned for her friend, Sakura's face colored quickly when Kiba was mentioned, and all worry was forgotten. "Pig, he's just a good dancer. I didn't even know it was him until you were dragging me out by the wrist. It's a club, that's what people do."

"Forehead! Are you mentally challenged? You two were all over each other, or would have been had I not interrupted. Sorry about that. But more importantly, are you going to see him again?"

"See who again?" Naruto asked as he followed them outside, Chouji and Shino behind him. "Are you guys ok? Was some jerk giving you trouble?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "We're fine, although Sakura wanted to give-" The hand slapped across her mouth prevented any more incriminating statements from leaving their place in Ino's throat. Glaring at her friend, Sakura turned back to the boys.

"Nothing. Are you guys going back inside, or leaving for the night?"

Naruto shrugged. "If everyone else is leaving, I'll probably call it a night too. I've gotta train hard tomorrow since Pervy Sage is gonna be showing me a new jutsu. What're you doing?"

A smooth voice from behind them asked, "Everyone's leaving? But I practically just got here."

Sakura turned to find herself face to chest with Kiba, who had just come outside to investigate.

After thinking for a minute, Ino got that look in her eye, the one where you can almost see the lightbulb turning on. Yawning with exaggeration, "Well, I'm pretty tired. Naruto, Shino, Chouji, would you mind walking me back to my place? I'm sure Sakura and Kiba have a lot to catch up on." While pushing the three boys in one direction (quite a feat in those heels), she smiled at the two startled nins. "You two have fun!"

Sakura and Kiba just watched them go, Sakura with more flames in her eyes, and Kiba with a small smile on his face. "Well that was unexpected."

**AN: A year. A whole freakin year. I have no excuse, I'm really sorry guys. My muse has officially moved out of my head and left no forwarding address. So I'll be making do with what I can. Hopefully I'll be finishing up this story soon, as it's the only one I'm working on. But considering my past performance, don't hold your breath.**


End file.
